No reflejare tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: El espejo se mantenía en pie por si mismo, era dorado y tan alto como el techo, también estaba enmarcado con un magnífico elaborado. Él puede verse a si mismo en el espejo,reflejado con toda claridad. A su lado está Ichigo. ¿Podra Kisshu regresar? ¿Como el espejo provocara un cambio en el corazon de Ichigo? TRADUCCION feliz 14 de febrero n.n


**_Ok bueno aqui llego con otra de mis traducciones_**

**_La autora es TRUE COLORS y ammm les advierto... tengan un pañuelo a la man_**

**_Tengo el permiso de traduccion y un sincero amor por este fic_**

"No reflejare tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón"

Disclaimer: No poseo Tokyo Mew Mew, Kish, Ichigo, Lettuce ni siquiera el Espejo de Erised

_'Este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante el, fasci nados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.' ~ Dumbledore._

_'Solo Ichigo es como una espina que se clava en mi, un continuo dolor en mi pecho que no cesa nunca'~ Kish._

* * *

Es solo una habitación. Existen muchas como ella en Tokio, y en cualquier ciudad: edificios de oficina en deshuso y almacenes abandonados, bloqueados y polvorientos, viniendose abajo lentamente por la negligencia sufrida. En el centro de la ciudad la gente suele vivir los unos sobre los otros, en pequeñas habitaciones; aquí, calles y construcciones enteras permanecen vacias. Los seres humanos disfrutan con el derroche de espacio.

Kish podría haber terminado en cualquier otro lugar, pero el destino habia estado jugando lenta y cruelmente con él durante mucho tiempo, y ahora habia decidido colocarlo justamente en este lugar. Este era el escenario elegido para enviarle el golpe mortal.

Este cuarto no estaba vacio. En la habitación estaba presente un espejo.

El espejo se mantenía en pie por si mismo, era dorado y tan alto como el techo, también estaba enmarcado con un magnífico elaborado. No podía verse más fuera de lugar, pero Kish no necesitaba que alguien le dijera el motivo por el cual estaba aquí. Ha estado oculto, y con buena razón. Nadie querría que cualquier trabajador, amigo o pariente suyo se mirase en el espejo.

Hay una escritura grabada alrededor del marco. _Oesed stra oyt ube cafru oyt en wohsi._ " No reflejare tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón" Él puede verse a si mismo en el espejo, de la misma forma de siempre, guapo, sentado, pálido, enjuto y extrañamente salvaje, reflejado con toda claridad. A su lado está Ichigo.

Él inhala con fuerza y se inclina hacia adelante, saboreando la venenosa imagen que tiene delante. Es la visión más hermosa que jamás haya visto. La cara de Ichigo esta radiante, y está claro, por la forma en la que ella enrosca sus dedos con los de él y por como apoya su cabeza en su hombro, que no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el cual preferiría estar. Kish presiona una mano en el cristal, como si estuviera esperando caer de pronto, traspasando el cristal y apareciendo a su lado, pero sabe que esta vez no puede teletransportarse a donde ella se encuentra. Continua mirándola con impotencia, ella le sonríe y acaricia la mano de su reflejo, pero ella no le habla. Su piel es de cristal frío y resbaladizo. Su mente grita en la agonia de la cruel mentira, por el giro del destino que lo llevó a esta habitación. Él quisiera cerrar sus puños y golpear y golpear hasta no dejar nada del maldito espejo con su torcido reflejo, pero no puede. Su rostro es demasiado hermoso. En vez de eso, se para y mira, mira hasta que sus ojos se sienten pesados, hasta que el dolor se extiende por sus piernas y sus extremidades se adormecen por el frío, y aun asi él todavía no puede encontrar el deseo de irse, ni lo que podría sostenerlo hasta que pueda regresar.

Se suponía que siempre lo había sabido en su interior, pero ahora el pensamiento estaba delante de el, proyectado, sólido y real. El conocimiento de que, sin levantar ni una mano, Ichigo podía destruirlo a él.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Lettuce caminó rápidamente por la calle con Masha flotando sobre ella. Ryou la había enviado a realizar una exploración de la zona, si los Cyniclones plantaban otra Quimera de lenta maduración, sería bueno tener un previo aviso. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío aire de octubre, con la cabeza inclinada humildemente como siempre, pero feliz y relajada. Había poca gente alrededor, y Masha volaba lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie lo notara a menos que levantara la vista, cosa que no harían a menos que lloviera. Lo cual no pasaría. Lettuce respiró profundamente. Era una brillante, y refrescante, tarde, con un olor tonificante en el aire, y la calle por la cual estaba caminando era amplia y agradable. Hizo una pausa, dejando que su mirada anhelante se perdiera en la organza de color azul que se encontraba en la ventana de una boutique – mucho mas femenino de lo que se hubiese atrevido a llevar, pero ella podía soñar - cuando Masha exclamó:

'¡Alien, alien!

La cabeza de Lettuce se despejo rápidamente. 'Donde, Masha, ¿dónde? '

'¡Por aquí, por aquí! "

Siguió al pequeño robot que volaba hasta el final de la calle y continuaba por un callejón lateral. Paredes sin ventanas se apretujaban a cada lado de ella, después la callejuela daba a otra calle comercial más convencional, con un tráfico constante a lo largo de ella y chicles adheridos en las aceras. Masha se desvió a la izquierda y Lettuce lo siguió. Ella continuó con la persecución por varias cuadras hasta que su cuerpo normal se puso sudoroso y jadeante. Se inclinó y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

'Espera un minuto, Masha. ¡Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-SIS!' Gritó. Un momento después estaba entre los tejados, saltando sin cesar en pos de Masha.

Continuaron así durante alrededor de dos millas o más, y luego Masha se detuvo, parecía notar que todo el mundo podría mirar hacia el borde del techo en el que estaban, y dijo en voz más baja:

'Alien aquí, Lettuce. Alien. '

Lettuce saltó al suelo y miró a su alrededor. Habían salido del area de tiendas y ni que decir de la gente. Ella estaba de pie en una calle húmeda, de altas paredes, bordeada por edificios de oficinas mugrientos. Las ventanas de vidrio que alguna vez brillaban a la luz del sol, empezaban a opacarse. A pesar de su reciente carrera, Lettuce se estremeció. Era mucho más frío y oscuro aquí, con las paredes bloqueando la mayor parte del sol, parecía de noche, no de tarde. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que venir aquí sola. Por supuesto, como Mew Lettuce ella debería de ser capaz de luchar contra cualquier ser humano que pudiese encontrar, pero aun asi mantenía el instinto de precaución.

'Alien', llamo Masha, volviéndola en si de nuevo. Rápidamente lo silenció y saltó por la ventana rota del edificio que le estaba indicando.

En el interior todo eran sombras y polvo. Masha voló de inmediato a las escaleras, aleteando y parpadeando ya que no podía hablar, Lettuce corrió tras él. Tres tramos de escaleras... cuatro ... cinco ... ella trató de calmar su respiración cuando Masha se detuvo en un rellano, indicando la puerta de la derecha con un silbido y un destello de luz.

'¿Aquí, Masha?' susurró-. Pestañeo como confirmación y desapareció en el interior de su bolsillo.

Con el corazón latiendo pesadamente, Lettuce llegó a la puerta. Estaba entreabierta, y ella fue capaz de deslizarse gran parte del camino a través de ella sin moverla en absoluto.

La escena que encontraron sus ojos era una de las más aparentemente ordinarias, desconcertantes y surrealistas que había visto nunca.

Un chico, sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de un espejo en un edificio de oficinas.

Todas eran cosas perfectamente mundanas. Sin embargo, ¿un chico con orejas largas y puntiagudas? ¿Un espejo dorado más alto que ella? ¿Y en una habitación cualquiera de una ciudad en ruinas, brillando como el último pensamiento sano en una mente que se ha vuelto loca? O como la primera onda de locura en una mente normal.

Lettuce se inclinó hacia adelante, y la puerta crujió.

Kish - por que era de quien se trataba, lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte - se levantó y volvió la cabeza hacia ella en un suave movimiento pausado, deslumbrantemente rápido. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas, resignación, y una especie de 'bueno, aquí estoy, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" burla, como un hijo que ha sido atrapado tomando drogas. Alrededor de estas emociones, su cara estaba torcida, como por inercia, en una máscara de odio salvaje. Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, y Lettuce trastabillo en el acto, como una persona al borde de un abismo sin fin, demasiado aturdida para pensar en sus castañuelas. Por un momento se olvidó de la guerra, se olvidó de todo, y extendió su mano hacia él.

Entonces él desapareció.

Lettuce descubrió que estaba temblando. Ella se agarró del marco de la puerta, tratando de controlar la histeria repentina que estaba tratando de absorverla. Algunos podrían haberla llamado débil, o melodramática, pero ella había sentido su dolor tan _claramente_, y eso había logrado dejarla shokeada y débil. Se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, mientras que Masha se cernía sobre su cabeza, parpadeando y mostrando su preocupación.

'Estoy bien, Masha' dijo al fin. 'La emergencia ha terminado'. Masha se había preparado para enviar una señal de socorro a la cafetería, pero ante sus palabras se apago y floto hacia el espejo. Lettuce lentamente levantó la cabeza, como un animal herido, siguiéndolo con la vista. Kish se había estado mirando en el espejo, aquello había sido la causa de su angustia. Antes de que ella se convirtiera en una Mew eso no la habría preocupado. Ella habría supuesto que se había vuelto loco, y que su desesperación se encontraba por encima de su propio reflejo. Pero ahora ella tenía más experiencia y era más prudente. No quería acercarse al espejo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella era una superheroina, después de todo.

Ignoró el cristal mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para examinar el marco, aunque las imágenes dentro de este parpadeaban tentadoramente en las comisuras de sus ojos. Prestó una minuciosa atención a la estructura, pasando los dedos sobre las letras grabadas en dorado. Era una especie de escritura sobre el espejo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mente rápida averiguara lo que decía. "_No reflejare tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón"_

_¿Un alarde,_ se preguntó _acaso la calidad del reflejo tiene el poder de embellecer tu rostro? ¿O realmente hay algo más? Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo_ ...

Agarró el marco del espejo con sus manos, se paró directamente delante de él, y luego abrió los ojos y miró, larga y centradamente.

Ella se veía a si misma, no cautelosa y despeinada como sabía que debía ser, pero si relajada y sonriente. Estaba de pie en medio de lo que parecía un parque de vegetación exuberante, y había mucha gente, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser llamada una multitud, moviéndose detrás de ella, o relajándose bajo el sol que inundaba el paisaje con su calidez. Y entonces ella se quedó sin aliento, inclinandose más cerca. Muchas de las personas eran Cyniclones, con la piel pálida y las orejas largas, volaban, se teletransportarban y... aquí dejó caer su mandíbula de asombro... fácilmente conversaban con los humanos que pasaban. Estaba viendo un mundo donde Cyniclones y humanos vivían en armonía.

Había algo más, en el primer plano de la imagen. Un hombre, no tocándola pero dejando bien claro con su lenguaje corporal que estaban juntos. Su rostro estaba en las sombras, no definido, pero ella sabía quién era. No era Ryou, objeto de sus fantasías y fácil desencadenante de su rubor, era Pai. Pai, su enemigo. Pai, indomable, frío, y asombrosamente hermoso. Y ahora Lettuce conocía el poder del espejo. Excavaba hasta dar con los sueños más desesperados, ocultos en los rincones de la mente en los cuales habían sido sepultados y los transportaba al frío mundo, revelando el hecho. Generando desesperación.

Su primer instinto fue mirar, pero se acordó de Kish y se volteó, ocultando su rostro en su brazo mientras las lágrimas caían. Podía imaginarse lo que había visto, y lo mucho que había sufrido a causa de ello.

Al ponerse de pie, un pensamiento llegó a ser absolutamente claro en su cabeza. Tenía que ir con Ichigo y decirle que era lo que había visto. Tenía que convencer a Ichigo de hacer lo correcto. Se enderezó y se alejó del espejo, sorprendida por el alivio que se expandia en su interior. Durante mucho tiempo no había reconocido que era lo que debía hacer. Había tenido que luchar contra los Cyniclones para evitar la destrucción de todo lo que le era querido, pero su naturaleza iba en contra de ello. Pero ahora sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Decirle a Ichigo.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

'¡Ichigo-san!'

Ichigo la miró sorprendida desde la mesa en donde estaba sentada en su descanso. Lettuce corría hacia ella, llamándola con un tono punzante que no le había escuchado antes.

'¿Qué pasa, Lettuce?' -preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

'Yo n-necesito hablar contigo...' Ella estaba tartamudeando, pero todavía sonaba distinta. 'Se trata de Aoyama-san y K-Kisshu.'

'No te entiendo.'

'Entonces déjame explicarte.' Lettuce se sentó en la silla junto a la suya e hizo un gesto firme con las manos. 'Yo. .. veras ... creo que ... 'Ella comenzó a frustrarse, luego negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la cara.

'¿Lettuce? ¿Qué esta pasando?' Ichigo dijo, cada vez más confundida.

'Oh, esto es malo, no puedo explicar este punto.' Lettuce la miró directamente a los ojos. 'Creo ... que deberias romper con Masaya.'

'¿Y salir con Kish en su lugar?' Ichigo exigió, poniéndose de pie. 'Lettuce, ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo amo a Aoyama-kun, tú lo sabes, y Kish es... es el enemigo... "

Lettuce se sentó en donde ella habia estado, sus ojos se centraron mansamente en su regazo, e Ichigo sintió que su ira disminuía, para ser reemplazada por vergüenza. La tímida Mew verde no merecía que le gritaran. Cualquiera que fuera la razón que tuviera, que por cierto tenía que ser bien intencionada, no era suficiente para que ella tuviese que hacer frente a cualquier cantidad de gritos. En todo su tiempo juntas Ichigo debería de haber aprendido eso.

'G-Gomen, Ichigo-san' dijo tímidamente Lettuce cuando Ichigo se quedo en silencio" pero como sabes, Aoyama-san... él es perfecto ".

'Lo sé' asintió Ichigo.

'¡_No_ me estas entendiendo!' Lettuce gritó, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Ichigo saltó hacia atrás en su silla, con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa, y un poco de miedo. Nunca había visto a Lettuce de esta forma antes. 'Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo, Ichigo'-continuó Lettuce. 'Ahora, por favor, prométeme que vas a escucharme con una mente abierta, sólo por un momento, porque esto es muy, _muy_ importante'

'H-hai, Lettuce-san. '

'Aoyama es perfecto'-repitió Lettuce,' ¿pero él es perfecto para ti?'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

'Quiero decir que podrían haber varias grietas en su relación, varias incompatibilidades, y que simplemente pasas por alto porque él es bueno y dulce. Estoy segura de que si permanecieras con él serías muy feliz, pero a veces ... ' Lettuce pensó en el espejo, para si misma, su dulce sueño sobre Ryou habia sido barrido y reemplazado con Pai en todo su esplendor inalcanzable. "... A veces hay que tomar riesgos. Cuando estás con Aoyama-san siempre pareces estar preocupándote por no hacerle pensar que eres rara, o simplemente te sorprendes de tu propia suerte, y él... él siempre esta tratando de protegerte, es como si creyera que no puedes cuidar de ti misma. Pero Kish te ama. Ichigo, tienes que ver eso.'

'Él tiene una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo', dijo Ichigo con petulancia.

'¡Porque tú nunca le das una oportunidad!' Lettuce estalló. Podía ver como podía parecerle esto a Ichigo: como si estuviese tratando de arruinar su relación de con Masaya, por alguna razón inexplicable, pero ella tenía que seguir intentándolo. El recuerdo de la cara de Kish la perseguiría como un fantasma hasta que lograra persuadir a Ichigo para que lo amara. 'Ichigo-san, ¿alguna vez, honestamente, pensaste en ambos, los comparaste y elegiste a Aoyama-san, o simplemente estabas decidida a seguir con Aoyama desde el principio?'

'Lettuce', Ichigo le susurró: '¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora, tan de repente?'

'Porque' contestó Lettuce: 'He visto un espejo. Un espejo que te muestra el deseo de tú corazón. Miré en él y vi a los seres humanos y los Cyniclones en paz. No tienes idea de lo que fue, Ichigo, se sentía como si nunca podría volver a verlo de nuevo, y me dolió, aquí abajo ... ' Lettuce puso una mano sobre su pecho, e Ichigo vio para su sorpresa que había algunas lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas. 'Y', Lettuce siguió adelante, aunque su voz estaba temblando ahora: "Vi a Kisshu mirándose en el espejo, y puedo adivinar lo que vió, y él lucía... lucía tan... '

'¿Infeliz?' Ichigo le sugirió en voz baja.

'¡Oh Dios, Ichigo, no podría decirtelo!' Lettuce gritó, y se derrumbó por completo. Ichigo la miró con asombro. Como debía de haberse visto Kish, la expresión que debía de haber tenido para poder hacerle esto a Lettuce. Sintió una admiración repentina a la compasión irreflexiva de su amiga, y se acercó a abrazarla, derramando una lágrima o dos ella misma al tiempo en que lo hacía. Un dolor como este no podía ser observado sin compasión.

'¿Qué quieres que haga?' -le preguntó en voz baja.

'Puedo llevarte a la sala' respondió Lettuce, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, pero su voz se mantuvo firme. 'Sé que no puedes dejar de amar a Aoyama y comenzar a amarlo a él en su lugar, pero tienes que tratar de hacer bien las cosas. No podemos dejarlo así...' Su voz se rompió y hundió la cara en el hombro de Ichigo.

'Oh, Lettuce' murmuró Ichigo.

'Por favor, sólo darle una oportunidad' susurró Lettuce, con su voz poco más alta que un aliento resonando en la oreja de Ichigo.

'Sí' dijo Ichigo, vacilante al principio, luego con voz más clara y más fuerte. 'Sí, Lettuce. Lo haré.'

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Kish permanece sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante del espejo y descansando los dedos contra el cristal. Ichigo extiende su mano, con una sonrisa triste y compasiva en su rostro, pero su mano no puede llegar a la suya. Ella se vuelve y besa el cuello de su reflejo, Kish toca el mismo punto en sí mismo, tratando de imaginar la sensación de sus labios. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla y se mantiene colgada, brillando, en su mandíbula. Se hincha lentamente, alimentada por la continua salida de mas lagrimas, hasta que el peso es suficiente como para romper la tensión superficial. Entonces cae, aterrizando en su mano fría. Otra la sigue. Kish mira a su reflejo llorando y mueve la cabeza lentamente.

'Reflejo, ¿por qué lloras? Vives en el paraíso. Alégrate.'

La Ichigo en el espejo reacciona, secando las lágrimas de su reflejo, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla. La acción envía una punzada de dolora través del corazón de Kish, y sin embargo, él continua sonriendo. Incluso en medio del dolor, incluso con la desesperación haciéndosele presente como un chacal al acecho en su hombro, la imagen es hermosa. Saborea la sal de sus lágrimas en la comisura de su boca, siente la tristeza como una dulce constricción en el pecho, mirando a través de las lágrimas acumuladas, a través del agua profunda, para observar _su_ rostro.

Se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente al morir.

'¿Kisshu?'

Una voz. Primero dirige su mirada a la Ichigo del espejo, pero ella esta perdida en su reflejo, ni siquiera lo mira, como si supiera que su tiempo casi se ha acabado. Se trata de una voz verdadera, una voz que pertenece al sólido y brillante mundo de fuera.

'Ichigo', responde y se pone de pie.

Ichigo permanece un poco jadeante por subir las escaleras. Se inclina por un momento, recuperando el aliento, luego se asoma hacia la habitación. Al fondo puede divisar a Kish, de pie frente a un espejo dorado con la espalda vuelta hacia ella.

'Hiyah, Koneko-chan' , dice, con un tono despreocupado y sin embargo extrañamente hueco, extrañamente duro. Avanza otro paso más cerca, vuelve a llamarlo.

"Kisshu, Yo... los otros dijeron que te encontraría aquí ... '

"¿Por qué me estabas buscando?' le exige, a continuación, responde a su propia pregunta. 'El destino'.

'¿Kish...?'

'Sólo para exprimirme algunas gotas mas de dolor.' Él toma una respiración profunda. 'Pero te lo advierto, Koneko-chan, no creo que pueda soportar mucho más y seguir viviendo.' Sabe que está siendo melodramático, y a él no le importa. Así como también sabe que la miseria no puede matarlo. Su corazón se mantendrá latiendo resueltamente. Se verá obligado a sentirlo durante cada segundo.

Se voltea e Ichigo jadea:

'¡Kisshu!'

Su rostro es una máscara de lágrimas brillantes. Sus ojos dorados nadan en ellas. Instintivamente se precipita hacia adelante para consolarlo, pero él se tambalea hacia atrás, alejandose de ella.

'¡No me toques!'

'Kisshu ... ' Ella no puede soportar ver ese estado de sufrimiento, en ningún rostro.

'¡No me toques! ' repite. Si no fuera por ese espejo infernal él no sabría que es lo que mas quiere, pero él está seguro de que no es su misericordia. Él no quiere que sus manos lo sostengan, calmándolo, pero sin _amarlo a_ él. Atormentandolo con su cercanía, permaneciendo como una posibilidad demasiado lejana. 'Por favor, Ichigo, sólo mantente alejada.'

Ella deja caer las manos y lo mira, luego susurra:

'Kisshu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que esta mal?'

"No reflejare tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón" entona con voz apagada. "Mira dentro de el, Ichigo.

'Yo veo - '

'Sé lo que ves. Por favor, no me obligues a escucharlo también.' Ella está a su lado, pero él continua mirando el espejo. Prefiere mirar a la Ichigo-reflejo que a la real, y esa idea le aterra, pero aun asi no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Se ve pálido, surcado de lágrimas, tembloroso, y la Ichigo del espejo lo tranquiliza como si de un niño moribundo se tratase, cada toque suave es otra herida penetrante, y todo el tiempo la verdadera Ichigo permanece a su lado, en silencio, inalcanzable como la luna. Él puede sentir como su poco autocontrol empieza a escapar.

'Kisshu ... Yo veo ...'

Entierra su cara entre sus manos al sentirse en medio de un dolor insoportable que se extiende a través de su cuerpo. Lo consume, está destrozándolo, quemandole el pensamiento, la razón y cada bello recuerdo, dejando nada más que este horrible, y maldito _amor_, y él sabe que por fin ha encontrado algo que él quiere más que Ichigo.

Él quiere morir.

'... Veo que no estás llorando.'

Un silencio de asombro.

Y él mira hacia arriba, y el reflejo no ha cambiado. No hay ningún espacio vacío en donde el se encuentra, mostrando su repentino impulso suicida. La Ichigo del espejo continua sonriéndole, con las manos en su pelo.

Como pensando que él volvería a ser libre.

Y con este pensamiento, él se derrumba.

Ichigo lo mira con horror al verlo caer encorvado y de rodillas a sus pies, con una mano tapándose la cara, los hombros temblando con sus sollozos. Luce tan miserable, tan completamente derrotado. Quería alejarlo de ella, ella quería que él la dejara en paz. Pero ella nunca tuvo la intención de _acabar con_ él.

Ella cae al suelo también, y toma su cara entre sus manos, torpemente por las prisas. No sabe que es lo que está haciendo. Ella sólo sabe que no puede soportar ver esto ni un segundo mas.

'Por favor, no llores, Kisshu. Por favor.'

Él simplemente ya no tiene la fuerza para alejarla.

'Ichigo' susurra, levantando sus manos para enredarlas en su cabello. Lo siente alrededor de sus dedos, suave, brillante y fragante. Él puede sentir su aliento en las mejillas. 'Te amo, Ichigo.' Ya no mira hacia el espejo. Por un momento había olvidado lo mucho que la amaba, pero ahora lo ha recordado. Recuerda todas las cosas que el espejo no puede transmitirle: su dulce aroma, su calor, su tacto, sus expresiones cambiantes. No hasta que el espejo pueda crear un reflejo que salte fuera del cristal, que hable con su voz y que lo sostenga en sus brazos... no, ni siquiera así podría convertirse en su Ichigo. No importa lo mucho que duela, su amor por ella es bueno. Es la única cosa fuerte y verdadera que queda en él, y él va a quedarse con ella, ya que se aferrara a este amor. Incluso si este lo mata.

'Ichigo,' susurra una vez más, baja la cabeza y llora.

'Lo siento mucho' ella exhala, alejando mechones de pelo de su cara llena de lágrimas.

'Soy totalmente tuyo, Ichigo. Incluso si no me quieres, incluso si me odias. Yo voy a tomar cualquier cosa que me ofrezcas, por mas pequeña que sea, lo olvidé por un momento. Incluso los perros pueden recoger las migajas que hay debajo de la mesa de un Neko, ¿ne?'

'¡No hables así! ' Ella niega sus palabras, con el rostro endurecido de pronto, furiosa. Ella acuna su mejilla en una mano. 'Te he hecho tanto daño. Lettuce tenia razón. Nunca te di una oportunidad.'

'Oh Dios, Ichigo, duele demasiado. No hay forma de salir. '

Ella lo mira largamente y de forma constante. Es muy posible que su corazón se haya roto sin remedio, pero ella sabe que tiene que intentarlo. El momento en que ella tenía una elección ya pasó hace mucho. El espejo lo sabe. Aquel que le muestra el deseo de su corazón, un Kisshu sonriente, y el sólo conocimiento de ello le da fuerza.

'Kisshu ... ' Ella levanta la otra mano hasta su rostro, manteniéndolo inmóvil, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Sus ojos son como piscinas de oro.

'Por favor'. Él no hace ningún movimiento para alejarse, sólo la mira suplicante a los ojos. 'Por favor, no lo hagas. Si me besas, y luego te vas ... no podría ... no sabría ...'

'Te amo'.

En esa habitación polvorienta en un rascacielos por encima de Tokio, el tiempo se detuvo.

'Tu amas a Masaya, " insiste Kish.

"No de la forma en la que tú me amas", responde ella. "No hay nada que se parezca a la forma en que tú me amas. Y tal vez, si yo tan sólo te diera una oportunidad, me podrías enseñar a amarte de la misma manera. Sé que me preocupo por ti, Kisshu. Y sé que puedo soportar no ver a Masaya nunca más, y que no puedo soportar verte llorar así.' Ichigo cerró los ojos, buscando profundamente dentro de sí misma. "Entiendo por qué no confías en mí ahora, pero yo... ' ella balbucea con sus palabras, pero continúa, "... estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para recuperar tu confianza. Porque Te amo. "

Y ella presiona sus labios contra los suyos.

La agonía le rompe el corazón en dos. Lo quema hasta que casi hacerlo desfallecer.

Ichigo lo sostiene firmemente.

El dolor disminuye, pero el beso no. Sus labios cálidos, llenos de aliento y de vida, presionándose sobre los frios propios, y que poco a poco comienzan a responder.

Se siente demasiado imprudente por besarla esta manera, como preparándose a si mismo para la decepción. Ella está cosiendo las heridas en su corazón con cada toque, pero podría destrozar esas puntadas de nuevo si ella así lo elige. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es alejarse.

Pero ella no se aparta. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, frotando sus manos frías, presionando su cara en su cuello y besándolo, besándolo hasta que toda la tensión se ha ido, hasta que todo el dolor se ha desvanecido. Él no se había dado cuenta de que hacía tanto frío, sentado delante del espejo en un edificio sin calefacción, pero de repente él está temblando, aferrándola a él, buscando en su hombro un poco de calor, y el beso está comenzando a sentirse más como un rescate de la nieve.

'Oh, Kisshu ...' Ichigo le susurra su nombre una vez más, y él puede escuchar el disgusto en su tono mientras ella se da cuenta de su estado congelado, de la rigidez de sus extremidades. "Kisshu, tú... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?'

'Eso no importa ahora, Koneko-chan. Te amo.'

'¿Lo suficiente como para sentarse durante horas viendo solamente un reflejo de mí?' Ella llora, alzando la voz. 'Kish, no merezco ser amada de esa forma. Tú nunca debiste haber - '

'No llores, Ichigo, por favor, no llores ".

Ella le da una sonrisa aguada, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos mientras él descansa sobre sus hombros. 'De acuerdo, Kish, no lo haré. Pero ... yo nunca ... nunca te lastimare de esta forma otra vez. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que ... '

'Ichigo-chan.'

"...Tu me amas. Y de que yo te amo '.

Kish gime suavemente, una lágrima corre por su mejilla, mientras ella lo inmoviliza en otro beso. Sus labios son indescriptiblemente suaves, sus dedos se mueven en su pelo, y por fin se atreve a envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, para tirar de ella hacia sí e inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás en contra de él, seguro de que otro beso seguirá después de éste, y otro, y otro. Su cabeza está llena de su dulce aroma, de la textura cálida y deliciosa de su piel, de su _sabor_ conforme su boca se mueve por su propia voluntad, durante mucho, mucho tiempo despues.

Finalmente, se separan y, abrazándose, vuelven a mirar por última vez el espejo.

Este contentamiento perfecto no durará para siempre. Pequeños deseos pronto se daran a conocer, tal vez uno de ellos vea una comida, o un baño caliente, o una de las otras docenas de cosas que incluso los amantes necesitan para sobrevivir. Y, finalmente, tendrán que enfrentarse a sus compañeros, y tratar de encontrar la manera de resolver el conflicto que podría separarlos.

Pero por ahora, el espejo no tiene nada que añadir, ninguna mejora a realizar. Y saben que esta corriente de alegría perfecta que los recorre siempre estará con ellos, siempre y cuando puedan estar en los brazos del otro y saber que son amados.

* * *

'_El hombre más feliz de la Tierra vería en el espejo y se vería a sí mismo, tal y como és'. ~Dumbledore_

**_Definitivamente una de mis historias fav_**

**_feliz san valentin a todas n-n_**

**_Aprovechando el momento potterico les dire que AMO A HARRY POTTER :P_**


End file.
